The Weddin March
by CSI1983
Summary: After months apart, Sara and Grissom are finally reunited and Catherine plots to make her plan of revenge come true.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding March**

**Chapter One - Have You Met Mr and Mrs Grissom?**

Sara tapped her foot impatiently and checked the clock for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He had landed almost half an hour ago and she had still heard nothing. She had swallowed the panic that had almost consumed her earlier. She refused to let herself believe or think that something was wrong. There had to be a logical explanation as to why he had not called her yet. The flight could have been delayed, the plane may have had to stop or something. There were a hundred reasons why he could have neglected to call her and there was no solid reason for her to start to panic. At least that's what she told herself anyway. She had sent Brass to pick him up, not wanting the rest of the team to get onto the course of the surprise. The last thing that she needed was for it to be ruined for them.

"Sara, seriously, what is up with you today?"

Catherine's voice jolted her from her thoughts. Catherine had her arms over her chest and was eyeing her suspiciously. Sara forced a smile and halted the nervous bopping of her foot.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

She watched as Catherine shared a look with Nick, who just shrugged his shoulders before returning to his pizza. Sara waited for Catherine's attention to move onto something else before checking the clock again and then pulling her phone from her pocket and checking that. Her heart almost leapt from her chest when the phone started chirping in her hand. She quickly got up from the seat and slipped from the room before checking the screen to see who was calling. She smiled to herself as she read the name on the screen.

"Hey Gil"

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier Sweetie but there was a delay in my flight."

"Yeah I figured. So are you on your way?"

"Yup we are. We are in fact we are almost there. Did you want to meet me out front?"

"Nah, just come into the staff room. It's quiet at the moment and the whole team is in there"

"Ok. I can't wait to see them. And you. I've missed you"

"Me too."

"I'll see you soon. I love you"

"Love you too"

Sara hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She hadn't seen Grissom in over a month. She had been flying back and forth to see him when she could but there was too much to do and too much to consider. Grissom couldn't do the travelling in between because of his tenor at the university in France, he had to be there for them if they called. When she had agreed to come back and work for the lab, they had promised each other that it would not change them but it had. Everything that they did had been forced into letters, phone calls and videos. It was hard to not touch him and kiss him, talk to him face to face. Now he would be here with them. Sara found herself smiling and forced herself back into the staff room, resisting the urge to dash to the front of the building and wait for him. She slid back into her seat and felt Catherine's eyes fall on her again. She just grinned at her and rested her head on the back of her seat. It didn't matter anymore. In a little while Grissom would be with her again.

"Hey Sara, do you want a slice?"

Nick leaned forward and wafted the pizza box under her nose.

"No thanks Nicky. I'm not hungry"

"Your loss. It's a great pizza"

"I'm sure it is"

She let her eyes move back to the clock that ticked in it's painfully slow manner as she waited for Grissom to arrive. She was completely distracted when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she jumped a little. She turned to find Brass smiling down on her.

"I need to talk to you"

Sara followed him quickly from the room and then stopped mid-step as she saw Grissom. The pause only lasted a moment before she threw herself the last few steps and into his arms. She pressed her face into his neck, inhaling his clean scent, her arms pulling him closer and for a second it was like they had never been apart. Her world was whole again because he was there in her arms.

"God I've missed you"

His mouth was close to her ear, his lips brushing the lobe gently, sending a shiver down her spine. She pulled away from him and moved back to get a look at him. He looked the same and that gave her another level of comfort. She moved back into his arms again and moved her lips to his, kissing him for the first time in weeks.

"I suppose we should go and revel the surprise huh?"

She took Grissom's hand, linking his fingers with hers. He gave her a wide smile and tugged her close.

"We have tonight"

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple before they started walking towards the staff room, Brass trailing behind them. When they walked in Catherine, Nick and Greg were arguing about a case and the conversation stopped mid-flow as the team froze and studied Grissom in the doorway. Catherine moved first, striding across the room and hugging Grissom. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a wide smile.

"You're back"

Grissom smiled back at her.

"Looks that way. My wife wanted it to be a surprise for you"

Greg and Nick moved forward as well, more hugs exchanged and then the talking started up again. They wanted to know everything that had happened in France and he wanted to know everything that had happened in his absence. Sara let them talk, her hand still firmly connected to him. She didn't realize how much she needed that connection, that physical contact with him. It was another hour before Grissom bowed out of the conversation, claiming jet lag and a need to unpack. More hug were exchanged and finally they were able to escape. She leaned on him in the taxi, snuggling into his side. She had missed him so much. When they finally got into her apartment, Grissom dropped his bag into her room before moving forward and kissing her. It wasn't a rough, frantic kiss that she was expecting, this was more dangerous. Slow, hot and thorough, he had her pressed against the wall, the length of her body touching his. She forgot everything as he kissed her, happy to get lost in the passion. Every movement was slow as he undid the buttons of her shirt, pressing hot, moist kisses to the exposed skin. He pushed her hands away as she tried to unbutton his shirt, swallowing her moans of protest in more kisses. Eventually she was naked except for her underwear while he was still fully dressed. She growled at him, impatient, desperate for the skin-to-skin contact that the last month of her life had lacked. He just smiled down at her, ignoring her protest completely. He lifted her off her feet easily, with no effort and took her into the room. She soon forgot what her protest was about as Grissom proceeded to kiss her from head to foot and every inch between. It was only when she lay completely sated did he quickly removed his clothes and let her explore him as he had done her. When the final act itself finally came into play, Sara finally felt whole again. Living without Grissom had proven to her, again, that they had made the right choice in being together. When they had gotten married she had only been certain about Grissom nothing else. But this time apart had proven to her that Grissom was more a part of her, and he a firm part of him. For a moment she felt a desperate pang of panic at the idea of his return to France, which was scheduled for a week from his arrival. Grissom caught the look on her face and paused mid-movement, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"Where did you go?"

Sara kissed the palm of his hand.

"I just had a moment of panic at the idea of you leaving"

Grissom leaned forward and kissed her, his lips slow and gentle on hers. When he finally pulled away again, she was breathless, her body moving under his, trying to get the rhythm again. They said nothing more about him leaving, letting themselves forget, just for a moment, the world that threatened to separate them again.

* * *

><p>When Sara woke up some hours later, Grissom remained asleep beside her. She studied him for a while, wanting these moments together to be etched in her memory. She brushed her hand softly over his serious brow, now relaxed in sleep. Her fingers traced the laugh lines that littered the edge of his eyes. His lips were red from their love making and Sara loved the dips and curves that were held in his smile. She traced a path from his mouth to his cheek, his jaw and then followed the line down his neck. Grissom's voice, drunk with sleep interrupted her journey.<p>

"Stop that. I need sleep"

"So sleep"

"Impossible while you are touching me with those careful, little hands of yours"

"I'm just letting myself remember. It's been too long since I saw you like this"

"Like what? Naked"

Sara laughed and traced small patterns on his stomach.

"No, just here in our bed. Where we can do whatever we want."

"Please stop the investigation, you are heading into dangerous territory."

Sara smiled down at him as she let her hand drift even lower. He responded quickly, hard against her hand. She kept her touch feather light as she moved it up and down his shaft, making Grissom moan and strain against her hand.

"Sara"

Her name torn from his lips was both a plea to stop and continue. She moved back up his body, one hand remaining on him as she kissed her way up his chest. His lips captured hers and all thoughts of torturing him escaped her. She just wanted him inside her, wanted the moment where they were one person, where her heart and soul felt complete.

* * *

><p>Finally, reality would not be put on hold any longer. The eventually got out of bed and resumed their idea of living. It had been a long time since that had been under the same roof. They had been married almost two years and had spent most of that time apart and it broke Sara's heart that that was to be their future for a little while yet. Grissom needed to complete his work which meant that he had to be in France and she had signed on to stay help the team for a while longer. The only thing that France held for her was Grissom. She didn't feel challenged or stimulated. Going there had been Grissom's offer and his idea and she had wanted to support him as much as she could. After a few months, after all the sight seeing that she could stomach, boredom had started setting in. She spent her days in the hotel just waiting for Grissom to come home. Then at night she would help him write lectures for his next class, going through old copies of Forensic Journals and making sure that all the information was backed by evidence as well as their own personal experiences. Grissom said that he could pin point the moment where the boredom had become a different beast entirely but Sara was unsure. She wasn't aware of the change but she felt the restlessness and resented it. What kind of wife could not tolerate a year in another country to support her husband? It had been Grissom who had encouraged her to take Ecklie's offer to go back to the lab. It was Grissom who spent over a week convincing her to go, that he would be fine without her. But it was Sara who had to deal with the guilt. She knew that Grissom had spent years as a bachelor and he knew how to take care of himself but she still felt that she was neglecting him. It was the hardest thing that she had to do leaving him behind. When she had first left Las Vegas, she had done it for her own health and for Grissom's benefit as well. She didn't want him to see her self-destruct. This time she was leaving him behind for her sanity, as he had said. And the moment she was on the plane, she wanted to go back, was willing to tolerate the boredom just to be with him. Now he was here and as nice as it was, after months of living apart, she kept forgetting that he was there.<p>

"I missed this"

Sara snapped from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I missed this. Us I mean."

Sara smiled slightly.

"Me too. Now we get to pretend like a normal married couple"

Grissom moved closer to her.

"I don't think anything in our relationship suggests that we are normal in any way"

"Good point. What did you want to do today?"

"Go back to bed and have my evil way with you several more times"

"Ok at some point we need to do something. We can't waste what little time you have here"

Grissom pressed a small row of kisses on her cheek.

"Making love to you is something that I would consider a long term investment"

Sara moved away from him a little.

"Gil, seriously"

Grissom frowned and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Sara shrugged.

"Nothing. I just feel a little restless that's all"

Grissom shook his head, studying her.

"That's not it. Tell me the truth"

Sara sighed heavily.

"You leave in a week"

"Technically six days but I know I do. We knew this going in"

"Yeah well I think I'll be coming back with you"

"No your place is here. You hated France"

"Yeah well without you I'd hate it anywhere. I can't do this anymore. We are married, we should be together"

Grissom put his arm around her and she moved forward, pressing her face into his chest.

"Sara, I need you to be happy"

"I can't be that without you. I want to come back with you"

"How about we see where we stand in a week? You need to think about this before you do anything rash."

Sara looked up at him, smiling his favourite crooked smile.

"You know that I'll just pretend to think about it don't you?"

Grissom nodded.

"And you know that I'll pretend to consider that an option"

"It's too hard being apart. I like having you with me"

"I know. I like having you with me too but at some point we will need to do things separately, so this is good practice."

"I don't know about you but when I married you, I didn't sign up for this"

"Sign up for what?"

"Not being able to hold you at night, knowing that you are on the other side of the world and not being able to see you"

Grissom said nothing, could think of nothing to say. Sara's words hit too close to home. He had never been happier then when she agreed to marry him. And he had never been more miserable when they were apart. After so many years of seeing each other everyday, it felt like he was missing a vital part of himself when she wasn't there. Without Sara, he would be stumbling around missing half of himself. France was meant to be a fresh start, a reason to celebrate their new life together. Instead, they were apart and unhappy. This wasn't part of the plan he had when he had taken the job in France. They were meant to be back in Costa Rica with a grant under their belts looking for new specimens of insects. Instead they were caught in a position where someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

><p>The one thing that drove her nuts was the fact that she had missed their wedding. She knew from Grissom that it was nothing more then a celebrant, them and the celebrant's wife as a witness but Catherine still found herself a little upset with the situation. She loved both Sara and Grissom and wanted to share in that happiness of them getting married. Instead she got told after the fact. And for some reason it annoyed the hell out of her. So after consulting with Nick and Greg, she decided that there was only one option for the whole thing; she would throw them another wedding for all the friends that missed out on the happy event the first time. The only thing was that she had six days to do it in.<p>

"Cath, this is nuts"

Nick stood, his arms loaded down with menus from different catering firms.

"No it's not Nicky"

"And what happens when a case comes through and it gets busy again?"

Catherine smiled widely.

"I'm a mother; I love to multi-task. And you offered to help, remember that"

"I offered when I thought that it would just be us. How big is the guest list now?"

Catherine shrugged.

"Around thirty-five but that is including spouses"

"Cath…"

Catherine turned to Nick, a frown forming.

"Nicky, you can't tell me that you didn't want to be there, to see them get married."

"I'm not saying that Cath, all I'm saying is that there is a lot to plan in a matter of days"

"So? I've had worse deadlines then this. It will be worth it, I promise. So how is your end of the bargain going?"

Nick slipped the menu's onto Catherine's desk, trying to stack them as neatly as possible.

"All done. I have the certificate and everything."

"Good"

Brass walked in at that moment, pager in hand, his face confused.

"What's the emergency Cath?"

"Sit down Jim."

Brass frowned at Catherine before taking a seat as instructed.

"Ok, so why am I here?"

Catherine took the seat behind her desk, giving Brass a wide smile.

"I've decided to throw a surprise wedding for Grissom and Sara"

"Ok. Why?"

"I want us to celebrate together and we missed the first wedding so I thought that this was a fair compromise."

Brass nodded slowly.

"So what is my part in this?"

Catherine leaned forward slightly.

"Sara will need someone to give her away. I thought that you might like that job"

Brass opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Yes, I'll do it. Do they know anything?"

Catherine smiled proudly.

"They have no idea."

"So how do you plan to spring this on them?"

"Make it a night out to farewell Grissom and then dump it on their laps."

Brass narrowed his eyes.

"You would never know it to look at you but you are a schemer aren't you?"

"I am indeed. So you are in?"

Brass nodded before looking at Nick.

"So what's your part in this Nicky?"

"You mean apart from being Catherine's bitch? I get to marry them"

Brass smiled widely.

"Nice. So do you need me to do anything else?"

Nick shook his head, trying to warn him but it didn't work. Catherine smiled brightly at Brass.

"Now that you mention it….."

* * *

><p>Two nights before he was meant to leave, they still hadn't talked about her going with him. Grissom never said a word, never gave any kind of indication that he had reached a decision so Sara knew that it meant that nothing had changed. Both were to stubborn to make a sudden move towards the other end of the choice. Sara was too afraid to approach the topic, didn't want to be scared by his thoughts on the topic. His career was too important to him for the risk that not returning will present. Sara watched Grissom carefully, trying to gauge what he was thinking but he kept his thoughts to himself, his cards close to his chest. They were having breakfast when he slid a large envelope over the table to her, address down. She frowned at him.<p>

"Open it"

Sara picked it up carefully and pulled out the contents. A letter was the first thing that got her attention. She sipped her coffee as she read.

_Dear Mr Grissom,_

_We were honoured to hear that you wished to continue your research with us here at the University. Obviously it is hard to find professors and teachers that have your level of skill teach the students all that they need to know about forensics._

_We would like to set up a specialised course for you pertaining to your talents and history within the realm of criminology and forensics. We have also begun a class on the study of insects and bug live within the realm of forensics, to begin next semester. We hope that these adjustments will make your choice and time with us fulfilling to both the University and yourself personally._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Dean Martin Brownlow._

Sara's coffee hovered mid-air, never making it to her mouth or the table. Grissom had made a decision after all.

"What is this?"

Grissom shrugged, sipping his coffee before answering.

"A solution"

"A solution that you never asked me about"

Grissom frowned.

"I thought you would be happy. I can still teach and you and I are in the same place."

"But you never asked for my opinion"

"I didn't think I had too"

Sara read through the letter again, slower this time.

"You are going to put a huge dent in your reputation and career doing this"

Grissom put his coffee down, his voice unconcerned.

"I don't care"

"Well I do. Your career is the most important thing in this equation. Nothing else matters"

"You are wrong you know. My career does not matter"

"Don't be an idiot, yes it does"

Grissom shifted in his seat, leaning forward, his eyes catching Sara's.

"When we first got together, it took a while for the reality of it all to set in. The fact that I could hold you, kiss you, make love to you and really get to know you, without any barriers was thrilling for me. It was like being permanently intoxicated. Then that feeling moved onto loving you and I found something even better. Then when you agreed to marry me…"

Grissom let the sentence hang in the air. Sara shook her head.

"Then I took it all away when I left you"

"But Sara that was the most important part in it all. I needed to learn how to let you go, to be selfless enough to let you find what you needed."

"You weren't all that patient. You found me remember?"

They exchanged a smile and Grissom reached over and took her hand in his.

"It took my entire life to find you Sara. When we got married I made a promise to myself to put that first and nothing else. My career is nothing in comparison to our marriage. You are the most important thing to me. We are the most important thing to me"

Sara leaned forward and stroked the side of his face. She knew when they had gotten together they had both changed each other. Small things but changes none the less. But she never would have guessed that her influence, her love had changed him to that extent.

"I love you"

Grissom leaned forward and laid a kiss on her temple.

"I love you too. So you're not mad with me?"

"No relieved actually. I didn't want you to go anywhere without me. It's too hard."

"I know. Just remember that you're my world Sara. Nothing is going to change that. Remember that ok?"

Sara nodded and gently pressed her lips to his, happy for the first time since he had arrived home. He was staying and her world was whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Best Served Cold

Later that night, Sara watched as Grissom got dressed for their night out with the rest of the team. As Catherine had requested they were getting dressed to the nines and Sara had yet to even put on her dress. She was distracted by Grissom. He was wearing a suit with a beautiful blue tie that made his eyes seem even deeper. As he moved around the room, the suit moved with him and she had never seen him look so handsome. Eventually she made the move to get dressed herself, pulling out the crimson, floor length dress that she had purchased in France but had never had a chance to wear. The fabric slung low in the front, dipped deeply in a small slit at the back and the seam was open up her thigh. She swept her hair up in a series of pins and clips before slipping on a pair of heels. She brushed on a little make up before moving out of the bathroom. Grissom was waiting for her, coats over his arm and a deep red rose in his hand. He smiled widely as he looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful"

"And you look terribly debonair in your suit"

"Thank you. Now turn around"

Sara smiled slightly as she obeyed. His fingers were gentle and careful as he touched her hair.

"Now it's perfect"

Sara felt the back of her hair, smiling when she felt the rose that he had nestled in amongst the clips. Grissom slipped on his coat, helping her with hers before offering her his arm.

"We need to go. Catherine will kill us if we are late"

* * *

><p>Catherine met them at the front of the restaurant with a wide smile on her face. She looked stunning, as always. Her hair was loose and curling softly around her shoulders, her light green dress off setting her tan. She hugged them both before raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Do you trust me?"

Grissom and Sara exchanged a glance before answering.

"Yes. Why?"

Catherine didn't answer, just pulled out two pieces of fabric. She blindfolded first Grissom then Sara. Instinctively, Sara found Grissom's hand, anchoring herself to his side. Catherine lead them away from the restaurant.

"Ok, there is a car here that is going to take us to the real meeting place. Don't bother asking him where we are going, Nicky slipped him an extra $100 to say nothing"

They drove in silence, Sara pressed to Grissom's side. She could not tell where they were going and Catherine gave nothing away. She sat by them silently but Sara could hear her pressing buttons on her phone, texting, Sara presumed. After about ten minutes, the car stopped and Catherine tugged them out of the car. The building wherever they were, was completely silent. Catherine carefully took off their blindfolds and Sara blinked and found herself in the dark.

"Catherine, what's going on?"

Suddenly the lights came on and Sara watched as her and Grissom were surrounded by their friends, each dressed up to the nines, as Catherine had instructed. The room was decked out with balloons and streamers, tables buckling under the weight of food and a table full of gifts. Sara found herself passed from person to person, Grissom the same. She was still confused as to why they were all there, everyone from the lab as well as a few police officers that she had worked with in the past. After a few minutes, Catherine took her glass of wine and tapped it lightly with a spoon. The room fell silent as she smiled as everyone turned to face her.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming. Now as you know, Grissom and Sara are now married"

A round of applause lifted through the room and Sara found herself starting to blush. Grissom squeezed her hand lightly as Catherine continued talking.

"Unfortunately, they got married on the sly. So, Sara, Grissom, I decided to protest the lack of invitation the only way that I know how."

The room broke into excited chatter as Nick left the room via a heavy curtain. Sara watched the curtain, waiting for him to re-appear and explain what the hell was going on. When the curtain shifted back, there was no mistaking what they were there for. The biggest cake the Sara had ever seen was balanced precariously on the table. It had at least 5 layers, each more intricate and prettier then the last. Sara glanced at Grissom who stood speechlessly beside her. Neither knew exactly what to say. Catherine gave them both another wide smile.

"Welcome to your second wedding"

The curtains were pulled back and a small aisle was revealed and at the end of that was a pretty flowered wedding arch. A few rows of seats were on either side of the aisle. Catherine moved to wards them, taking Sara's arm.

"Come with me, we need to get your ready"

Sara frowned, still in shock.

"I'm already dressed."

"Not for a wedding your not"

"Neither are you"

"I will be. I couldn't give it all away. Come on"

Sara glanced at Grissom, who still wore a mask of surprise. Catherine tugged on her arm impatiently.

"He'll be fine"

Sara gave him a quick kiss before following Catherine.

* * *

><p>Sara should have never doubted Catherine's ability to do anything. Years of working together she had seen that woman do amazing things purely our of stubbornness and determination. Planning a wedding in a week was hardly a challenge.<p>

"You planned a wedding in a week"

Catherine smiled smugly.

"Yes. Though I didn't do it alone."

Sara nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"You and Gil are two of my closest friends. I am so happy that you guys got married but I wish I had been there. Considering the miracle it took for you guys to finally get it together, I would have liked to see the end result."

Sara frowned.

"I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you guys. It wasn't planned, not in the least. It was just right, you know?"

"I know. But now I get my revenge. Now take off your dress."

Sara glanced down at the dress that she had gotten in France but had never had a chance to wear.

"Why can't I just wear this? Considering it cost almost as much as a wedding dress."

Catherine shook her head.

"No. Take it off"

Sara sighed and slid the fabric carefully over her head. Catherine took it from her hands and slung it on a coat hanger.

"Alright, now close your eyes and put your arms out"

Feeling oddly exposed in nothing but her strapless bra and underwear, Sara did as she was told, letting Catherine put a new dress over her arms and tug it down her body. She kept her eyes closed as Catherine tugged and fussed with the dress.

"Ok open your eyes."

Sara did as she was told and found herself, for the second time that night, completely speechless. It was a simple cream dress but that was the beauty of it, the simplicity. It was strapless, bound intimately to the curves of her breasts and waist, bellowing slightly to finish at the top of her feet. The dress, impossible as it seemed, was the kind of dress that Sara would have seen herself in if Grissom and her had decided to go in that direction.

"Oh my God Catherine. It's perfect."

The smug smile returned and Catherine came to stand beside her.

"I knew it would be. Now we need to fix your hair. Or I could do it another way for you"

Sara held up her hands in surrender.

"I give you complete control"

"Smart girl"

Sara watched as Catherine carefully removed first the rose that Grissom had slipped into the pins and then started on the pins themselves. After ten minutes Sara's hair was loose around her shoulders. Sara smiled as she looked at her reflection. With her hair mussed, her eyes starry and a stupid grin on her face, she looked very young. Like a proper bride.

"My hair just made me lose ten years on my life total"

Catherine laughed before settling to the task of Sara's hair. Within ten minutes, she had it loosely pulled back from her face, anchored by a simple snow white clip, the rose tucked within the teeth.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks to you. Now where is your dress?"

Catherine ducked out of the room, returning a few moments later with a simple blue dress that dipped in the back.

"That's pretty"

Catherine nodded as she quickly stripped off and tugged on the fabric.

"I think so too. Right, are you ready?"

"I think so. This is more nerve racking then our original wedding."

"You'll love it. Just relax and remember that Grissom already knows what he's in for."

Sara punched Catherine lightly in the arm.

"Shoot, almost forgot"

Catherine tugged a small velvet box from her hand bag. She carefully placed a delicate chain around Sara's neck, a small diamond settling at the base of her throat.

"Wow Cath, it's lovely"

"I'm glad you like it. It's yours"

Sara shook her head.

"No way. I can't accept this"

"You can and you will."

Sara pulled Catherine into a hug. They both pulled back when there was a knock on the door before it opened slightly.

"You ladies descent?"

"Yes Jim, come in"

Brass opened the door fully and paused when he saw Sara.

"Wow Sara, you look stunning"

"Thanks Jim. What are you doing here?"

Brass gave Catherine a confused look.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Brass moved forward into the room, his hands clasped in front of him.

"When Catherine started planning this, she asked me to give you away. I hope you don't mind"

Sara smiled widely at Brass. The grumpy old detective had always been a favourite of hers. Like most people that she had met on the force, the tough exterior was nothing but a show, covering the big softie's that often lurked beneath.

"Thank you Jim."

"My pleasure. So Cath, everything's ready to go. We're just waiting on you two ladies. That's always the way it work's isn't it?"

"That's the way that it should be, thank you very much"

Catherine lead the way back to the main area, handing Sara a small, neat bouquet of red roses and then slipped off, leaving Sara with Brass.

"Nervous?"

Brass's hand covered hers where in was tucked neatly above his elbow.

"Yeah I am actually. It's one thing to get married on a whim, alone I might mention. But the idea of everyone watching me….."

Brass smiled brightly at her.

"You look stunning. When you get in there just focus on Grissom. And the fact that your friends love you both enough to do this for you"

Sara nodded and took a deep breath. She heard the music and took a moment to smile to herself. The wedding march, of all things, was playing through the speakers. Brass, obviously trained by Catherine, tugged at her hand when it was time to move, and nervously, Sara let herself be lead. They were tucked in a corner out of sight so they did make an entrance because no one could see them until they were directly in the centre of the aisle. Grissom's eyes were on the entry before they had even arrived, Sara could tell by the way his eyes were instantly on her. He smiled widely at her and Sara felt one on her face in return. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and the music was too slow for her. She wanted to be with Grissom. Only when her hand was removed from Brass's elbow and into Grissom's hand did she realize that they were not alone in their own little world. Nicky stood in front of them. Sara ignored that and focused on Grissom, who was still grinning.

"If it's possible, you look even more beautiful then you did earlier this evening"

"I can't believe they did this"

Grissom linked her fingers through his and tugged her gently closer, not kissing her but pressing his head to hers.

"I'm happy they did this. I would have done this from the start if you had agreed. I want the whole world to know about us"

Sara closed her eyes and for a moment there was just the two of them. It had always been that way. When he was around her the rest of the world became out of focus and she often lost her footing. But on the other hand, with him she felt herself become so clearly defined as a person.

"I love you Gil Grissom"

"Not as much as I love you Sara Grissom"

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we got to get this show on the road"

Sara pulled away from Grissom with a frown.

"Dare I ask what you are doing?"

Nicky grinned.

"I get to marry you guys"

Sara shook her head, taking a deep breathe and turning to face Nick properly.

"I don't even want to know"

Nick cleared his throat and waited for the last of the wedding march to fade before speaking.

"Good afternoon everyone. I've never done this before so I decided that I would do it in a way that was suited to the couple that you have before you."

Nick shifted closer to Sara and Grissom.

"It's a taken a few dramas to get this pair together. And when they finally did come together, no one knew about it until a little kidnapping incident."

Someone of the crowd laughed nervously, not sure what Nick was talking about.

"But when it did finally happen, I have never seen two people happier in my life. Grissom and Sara complete each other and that is a hard thing to find in this world."

Nick pressed a ring into each of their hands.

"Please face each other"

They did as they were told.

"Grissom please repeat after me; With this ring, I, Gilbert Grissom, take it upon myself to honour and protect you. To love you in good and bad times. To treat you like an equal and to respect and love you for who and what you are"

Grissom repeated the words, his eyes never leaving Sara's as he slipped a small silver band on her finger. Nick had Sara repeat the same oath, smiling as she slipped the ring onto Grissom's finger.

"And now you may kiss the bride"

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms and into a rough, heated kiss. His hands stroked the bare flesh of her back and she played with small curls on the nape of his neck. He pressed his mouth to her ear, his voice low and sweet.

"Now again, you are Mrs Grissom."

"Well it took this long to get used to it. Now I get to celebrate it one more time"

Grissom took her hand in his and started to lead her back down the aisle. Grissom had to admit that it was nice to celebrate this moment with them. Even if it was under the evil revenge plot that was Catherine's. The only that he could think that their first wedding would have been more perfect was if they were there, the other family that he held so dear in his heart.

With the wedding party seated, Greg took to the floor, microphone in hand.

"Hi everyone. I got nominated at the MC of this little shindig and it was also part of my job to organise the entertainment. So without further ado, I introduce the up and coming band, Triggerfinger!"

Greg moved off the stage and with a strange flourish the red curtain dropped. Triggerfinger launched into a rolling bass and the lead singer, a slim girl with pink streaks laced through thick, long black hair started singing an old Jet song that Sara recognised. The lead singer danced around the stage, circling her bands members as she went. The drummer, who had shorter hair and a thick tattoo circling her arm hammered on her drums while the lead guitarist sung back to back with the leader, her wide blue eyes looking even bigger thanks to the mascara that thickly circled her eyes. The song ended with the same flourish that it had begun with and the lead singer started speaking down the microphone to her audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. First of all, let me offer my congratulations to the newlyweds over there. You both look awesome tonight"

The crowd clapped obediently before the singer started speaking again.

"Let me do some quick introductions before we play anything else. I'm Kat, on the drum's we have Jade and my lead guitarist is the wonderful Caitlin. Now when my old pal here Greg offered us this gig, I asked him a little about the happy couple. With what Greg told us, we decided to write a completely original tune for you all. From what little I know, the couple themselves are just that; completely original. So sit back and enjoy folks".

Triggerfinger started a slow tune, Kat swaying slightly as the music swelled and began to full the small hall.

_I couldn't breathe_

_I couldn't see_

_Any of the good that was around me_

_Just existed in my head_

_Not alive_

_But not quite dead_

Grissom smiled gently at Sara, laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Dance with me"

Sara gave him her hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his drifted to her waist, pulling her close. She rested her cheek against his, breathing in the smell of his skin.

_Then a ray of light_

_Touched my world of grey_

_That darkened my never-ending days_

_It was you_

_It was you_

_I was drifting in my life_

_I was drowning in a sea of doubt_

_With no help from anyone_

_I struggled alone_

_You took one look at me_

_You made my world so much more_

_More then I thought it could ever be_

Grissom watched over Sara's shoulder as Nick took Catherine's hand and lead her to the floor also. Soon everyone was paired off and was dancing slowly around the couple.

_I was drifting in my life_

_Barely breathing_

_In perpetual night_

_I was drowning in me_

_I was drowning in me_

_And you were the only one who could see_

_I give you my heart_

_It's yours for good_

_You stopped me from drifting_

_I knew you would_

_So take my hand_

_And we can stop drifting._

The song swelled to the end and the crowd burst into applause. Triggerfinger didn't let the crowd rest, moving into another slow song, another one that Sara recognised. And one that seemed to sit well with today of all days.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory._

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_And I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me._

_I don't want to call my friends_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this place_

_Thus forgetting all that's been_

_I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want….._

When the song finally ended, Sara tugged on Grissom's hand. She was so overwhelmed at what their team had done that she felt dizzy from the experience and she needed to sit for a few moments. He lead her off the floor and back to their table. They sipped champagne and watched their friends and family dance around to the music. Sara had to smile when she realized that Kat had eyes for Greg, watching him closely as he danced. She kept moving off the stage and dancing towards him before dancing away again. She nudged Grissom with her shoulder.

"Looks like Greg has an admirer."

Grissom glanced at the pair and offered Sara a small smile. The night flowed smoothly with speeches and great music. When people started drifting off, Sara wasn't surprised to find that those left were those in the team. The moments were filled with drunken grins and as Sara leaned against Grissom, she got that fantastic feeling of home that she often felt around her tight knit little team. They had gone through so much together and yet here they were, still intact. Sara clanked a spoon gently on her glass and waited for the laughter and chatter to die down before speaking.

"We have news"

Sara let the silence hang in the air for a few moments, exchanging a glance with Grissom.

"We're staying. Grissom has shifted his scholarship to a local University"

There was the usual offer of congratulations, broken only by a small frown from Catherine.

"Grissom, your reputation…."

Grissom shook his head and looked at Sara.

"It doesn't matter. I'm married now, twice if that makes any difference, and that is my priority nothing else."

Catherine nodded slightly, smiling widely.

"Then I am happy. For both of you. Welcome home Grissom"

The night continued to move on and it only dispersed into the small hours of the morning, when the sun was just starting to brighten the sky. They stumbled from the building, drunk and happy, heading their separate ways home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Reckless

Sara was packing Grissom's suitcase when she first realized. Since he had handed in his notice in France, he had agreed to finish off the semester before leaving for good. Considering the weeks that had passed previously, Sara knew that two weeks would be nothing for either of them with the end in sight. They would soon be together for good. The small box seemed harmless enough but it pushed her into reality, one that frightened her no end. She counted in her head, once, twice, three times before she had herself convinced of the math. Convinced enough for her heart to stop beating in her chest, the fear clenching her stomach into knots. She could remember exactly when it had happened. It was on one of the trips to France. They hadn't seen each other in so long that the sex had been desperate and fast, without thought or care. It had happened then, she knew it. She finished packing Grissom's suitcase on autopilot, not really paying all that much attention to what she packed. She had decided though that she wasn't going to tell Grissom until he got back. It would be too much for him and once she got the words out, that would be it, he would not be leaving her side anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Four tests and all were positive. Sara sat on the bathroom floor, the tests lined up in front of her, silent soldiers. She knew that at some point she would have to move from her spot on the floor but her body was frozen. She found it even a miracle that she was even still breathing. The feeling of sheer panic was not something that she was familiar with. She could deal with almost everything but this she did not have the information for. She knew that she had been there for a while, had seen the sun disappear through the bathroom window. She finally was able to move and she reached for her cell phone, her heart still in her throat.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine let herself through the front door, dumped her handbag on the kitchen table and moved immediately into the bathroom. Sara was still on the floor, the tests still in front of her. Catherine paused at the door for a split second before sitting beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Positive?"

"All four. I didn't know who else to call"

"Ok. Have you told Grissom?"

Sara sighed.

"No. He never would have left if I had."

"What are you going to do?"

Sara didn't feel the tears coming, they were just there. She tried to answer Catherine's question but all that came out was a strangled sob. Catherine pulled Sara into her arms. She felt useless. She could think of nothing to say to make her feel better. After Sara had pulled herself together, Catherine decided to make some coffee. Sara sat silently at the table, fidgeting. Catherine placed the mug in front of her and Sara grabbed it like a lifeline. Catherine waited for Sara to drink at least half her coffee before she spoke.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Cath. This was never part of our plans. I don't know what I'm going to tell Grissom."

"This could be a good thing you know"

Sara snorted slightly.

"How is this a good thing? Two neurotic parents with serious workaholic tendencies and a mother with a history of mental illness on her side of the family. Yeah such a great start right from there"

Catherine smiled widely.

"I won't argue about the insanity but other then that, you guys have both changed. You must see that"

"I do sometimes"

"Just look at Grissom. He went from prizing his career over everything else to giving up a huge career opportunity to be with you. When did you ever think that he would do that?"

"Never"

"Exactly. As for you Sara, you've started relaxing and actually leaving work on time. You're so much happier. Things change, people change. You should know that better then anyone"

"I know but the idea still freaks me out. I don't think I can do this. I don't know if Grissom could do this"

Catherine smiled at her.

"Considering your past and the rest of the shit you two have been through, this should be a piece of cake"

* * *

><p>Sara found herself remembering all the things that made up her and Grissom as a couple. She could remember the first time that she had seen him. She had too many questions, had seen it herself but she learned later that it was one of the things that had annoyed and attracted Grissom to her in the first place. She had found him attractive from the get go but just ignored the feeling as nothing more then a stupid crush. But then things had moved onto something else. She had taken a brave step and invited him for coffee, fascinated by the man himself rather then the topic. There was something about him, something that she could not put her finger on. When he was in front of the class, he almost vibrated with enthusiasm but away from that safety net, he seemed incredibly contained. They had met in a small café near the school. He had insisted on paying and for three hours they did nothing but talk. Their meetings become somewhat of a regular occurrence until he left. Emails and calls were exchanged and they kept in contact for many years, running into each other when they could but nothing had changed. She still admired him from afar and when he had called her over from San Francisco, she had all but run out the door. He had hardened over the years and the whole drama with Holly Gibbs changed him before her very eyes. And even though they were closer, they were even further apart then before. Grissom kept the boundaries clearly in line, not letting her any closer then before. What followed was years of flirting and intimacy that was more then Sara had ever had in her life before. For a while there, she forced herself to forget him, tried other things and pretended that he didn't matter but it never lasted long. He always said something, did something that pulled her back in. It was never intentional, she knew that but she hated him for it. Hated the fact that everything felt better with him in the room, she even felt better about herself. Nothing she had done was ever met with judgement, just support and what understanding he could give. She could never really describe the feeling she had for him. She didn't know that it was love , she had never had any association with that feeling before. Then one night things changed course abruptly and suddenly Sara found herself knowing what it was, knowing that the two if them meant more to each other then they ever realized.<p>

They had gone out to dinner, a 'non-date' date as Grissom had called it. Nothing but dinner between friends. He had apparently invited the others but they had all cancelled. They had eaten slowly, lingering over the meal and the privacy and intimacy that came from the dinner. There wasn't much conversation but there didn't need to be. Dinner had ended, Grissom had again insisted on paying and then driving her home. She didn't protest, happy to be in his company for a little while longer. They were in the car when it happened. He had turned to speak to her at the same time she had turned to click her seatbelt into place. She happened to glance up and found herself caught in his eyes. For a moment, their breaths mingled and she could smell his dinner and his clean, soapy scent. Suddenly he was even closer to her and she felt her chest tighten with anticipation. Closer still he leaned and suddenly his lips were brushing gently against hers. Shivers went up and down her body and she swore that her heart was pounding through her chest like some sort of demented cartoon. Grissom went to pull back but Sara had leaned forward and claimed his lips again, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. The pressure was sweet and the temptation to move the kiss further along was almost overpowering. But Sara knew that too much would push Grissom away and that was the something that she did not want to do. She let Grissom control the kiss and he surprised her. He pushed for more, deepening the kiss, adjusting his position to get closer to her, his hand slipping to her waist before resting on her hip, pulling her more to the side of her seat. She let her own hands shift, drifting to the curls on the back of his neck, her lips leaving his to kiss her way down his throat before returning to his mouth. They made out like teenagers and when they finally pulled apart, Sara's mouth felt pleasantly swollen and she felt light headed. Grissom pushed the hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I had better get you home"

Sara opened her mouth to protest but Grissom shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"Not too fast Sara. This is all new remember?"

Sara sighed and adjusted herself in the seat. She had a pleasant buzz and her skin was flushed and she wanted nothing more then demand that Grissom spend the night with her. Despite the desperation to be with him, the chivalry made her smile. The smile stayed as he drove her home, the steady, comfortable silence falling again. When he had finally arrived at the front of her apartment, he stopped the car and turned off the engine. He turned towards her, his fingers gently travelling up and down her arm, sending goose pimples up and down her overtly sensitive skin. She leaned towards him, pressing her forehead to his. She was the one who moved in for the kiss this time, she wanted him to know just how much she wanted him. She let herself lose control and forget what he had said about it being all new. They had spent do many years tap dancing around each other, circling but never moving forward. She was sick of not moving. Her hands drifted to his waist, finding the bottom of his shirt. Her fingers were quick as they sought his skin, tracing his lower spine. He broke the kiss, his cheek pressing to hers, his breath hot and fast in her ear.

"Sara…"

"Gil, it's time to stop thinking. Trust me"

He pulled back to look at her and she wondered what he saw because suddenly pressing into her again and this time his restraint was missing. His hands sought her skin the same hers did, his kisses became impatient against her lips. Sara pulled back this time, flashing him a smile.

"Want to come up? For coffee I mean"

Grissom smiled back and they quickly got out of the car. Sara had barely opened her door before she felt Grissom's body pressing against hers. She ended up against the wall directly to the left of her open door. Grissom kicked the door closed and his mouth was back on her, his hands tugging at her clothes impatiently. Her hands were doing the same to him, and soon clothes were degraded on the floor and they were still breathlessly against the wall.

"We should move this party into the bedroom"

Grissom dragged his mouth down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, making her gasp. His voice was low and rough when he spoke.

"Why?"

"You really want to have sex against the wall?"

Grissom cupped her breast gently, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She didn't bring it up again as his hands moved down her body, making her shiver and cry out. Every atom of her body was focused on his hands and his mouth and every other thought got lost in those sensations. They both moaned in unison when he shifted her again, lifting her at the hips further up the wall, pressing his pelvis against hers. He was hard and quivering and Sara only had to shift ever so slightly and suddenly he was inside her. For a moment, neither of them moved, the pleasure of the connection overwhelming both of them. Then Grissom started to move and the world fell away. Sara had never felt so happy before in her life and it scared her because she knew how quickly happiness could move away again. So she did what she did best; she pushed those thoughts away, leavng them for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>He had not been there when she had woken up and for a moment she lay on the bed, curled in a ball of rejection and hopelessness. She had finally moved into the kitchen and there was a glass of orange juice waiting for her, the table set, eggs in a frying pan, cooked and warming on the element. In the toaster two slices of bread waited and the coffee pot was full. On the empty plate that was next to the orange juice, Grissom's neat handwriting made her smile.<p>

_Dear Sara,_

_I know you told me not to but I need to think. I don't regret anything Sara but I don't know what our next move is, what my next move is. Last night I experienced something amazing and I would never, could never regret seeing you, knowing you the way I did last night._

_Gil_

Sara ate her breakfast dutifully, trying not to let the note or his absence get the better of her. She didn't regret last night, knew that it was going to happen. It was a naturally progression to this point and Sara was confident in the actions that were taken. What she was unsure of was what the repercussions were on Grissom's part. How would she tolerate it if the one man, the one person that she let in rejected her? She didn't know if her ability to bounce back from situations had the strength to carry her through.

* * *

><p>When she had finally gotten to work that day, nothing felt real. She had gone through the motions, never really seeing Grissom until she was more then half way through the shift. He had done nothing but smile at her before leaving the room. Torn between pressuring him and desperation to know what the next move was in their ever complicated game, she had followed him to his office. Grissom was behind his desk already when she had arrived and he didn't look up when she entered. She paused for a moment before she closed the door behind her and settled in the chair opposite him. The silence continued as he kept writing whatever he was working on and Sara tried to be patient. She had reached the end of it when he finally looked up at her and smiled again.<p>

"Sorry. I had to get that finished."

"That's ok"

Grissom pushed aside the file he was working on and turned his face to her, focusing on her completely.

"Sara, about last night - "

"Do I need to leave?"

Grissom closed his mouth and frowned.

"Sorry?"

Sara sighed, keeping her eyes on his.

"Do I need to leave? Because if the words out of your mouth are anything to do with regrets or second thoughts then I don't want to be here"

Grissom shook his head slowly. He shifted slightly in his seat, his hands coming to rest together on his desk.

"The only regret I have Sara is that we wasted so much time"

Sara frowned.

"You're telling me that you came to this conclusion yourself?"

"Yes"

Sara smiled slightly.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Gil Grissom?"

Grissom laughed, a deep rich sound that Sara had always loved. He moved around the desk and pulled her into a standing position. He pulled her into his arms, his face pushing into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Sara."

"For what?"

Grissom pulled back so that he could look at her properly.

"For not seeing you sooner. For hurting you and myself over and over again."

Sara stroked his cheek.

"What matter's is that the game is over."

Sara paused for a moment.

"The game is over right?"

"Yeah it is. You are my future"

Sara smiled.

"You want to know something Gil?"

"What's that?"

"I believe that this is the happiest I have ever been. How sad is that?"

Grissom pushed a lock of hair off her face.

"That's the saddest thing I have ever heard. You deserve to always be happy"

"Well know I can be. Now, I have a very important question"

"What?"

"Please tell me that the shift is over and we can go home? We have a lot to catch up on"

Grissom laughed again and they both left the office.

* * *

><p>Sara often wondered what would have happened if the first step in their relationship had never been taken. She didn't think she would have stayed in Vegas, was fairly certain that the whole game would have taken too much out of her. But things had changed and for a while it had worked. Then she had lost it completely and ran away from Grissom, from them and from Vegas. She had sorted her ghosts but she would forever carry the guilt that came from leaving him. Grissom had spent hours telling her that he was fine, that she was to sort herself out first but she knew that she had broken his heart, done damage that was never going to heal. He had surprised her with his determination to be with her again, following her halfway around the world to tell her that she would not be able to get rid of him that easily. And she had always taken it as a sign that they were meant to be together. The problem was that they had never discussed a family, had never seen a reason too. He was too set in his ways and at his age, the time for fatherhood had passed. As for Sara herself, her history made her scared of being a parent at all. To be honest, it just being the two of them until they were crinkly and grey suited her just fine. And as she sat on the sofa, her hand on her still flat stomach, she feared what this little life would mean. She was confident in her relationship with Grissom, nothing could shake those foundations, they were cast iron, set, never to be changed. But she was terrified of telling Grissom that she was pregnant. She would never even consider her options without talking to Grissom first. So for now, she sat alone in her apartment terrified of what this meant.<p>

* * *

><p>Going to the doctor's was merely a formality. Now that Sara was aware of the pregnancy, she suddenly became aware of the changes that her body was making. She was eating foods that on a normal day would never have ever appealed to her and she was always feeling nauseous. And she was constantly in tears over the stupidest things. Grissom would call and the sound of his voice reduced her to a sobbing mess and sad advertisements on TV made her reach for the tissues. It was ridiculous. Catherine, on the other hand, found it hugely funny. She just held Sara's hand and told her that everything would be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, it was the day before Grissom's arrival home and she had still not figured out what to say. She made his favourite meal, laying out the apartment with candles, music playing softly, the kitchen filling with the smell of her vegetarian chilli. Grissom had never gotten on the vegetarian bandwagon and Sara had never pressured him too. When he cooked, it was always two versions, same when Sara did but the chilli was one of the things that they both ate, no variations required. She had been planning to pick him up from the airport but Grissom had obviously planned something else. Two hours before he was due home, the door bell rang and Sara, who was about to get ready, rushed to the door, pulling it open impatiently. Grissom was still crinkled from the flight but he was home. Sara threw herself into his arms and once again she was complete. She pulled him into the house and let him kiss her and for a moment she forgot. It was only when he started tugging at her clothes that she pulled away and looked at him.<p>

"Dinner first. We need to talk"

Grissom smiled at her.

"Are you leaving me? Having an affair are you?"

"Yes I am. With a fire fighter. He is barely legal and has a fantastic….personality"

Grissom sighed heavily.

"As long as you kept busy, that's the important part."

Grissom dumped his bags by the door and breathed in deeply.

"Yum, smells good."

"Good. Come on and sit down"

Sara watched as he settled himself at the table. Sara moved into the kitchen, serving two bowls of the chilli, loading a plate with huge wedges of garlic bread. She was planning to wait until he had finished eating but the words tumbled from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant"

Grissom's spoon clattered back into the bowl, splattering the chilli on his shirt but he ignored it. His face frozen.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"Four tests and a doctor's visit. I'm definately pregnant"

Grissom swallowed heavily before wiping his mouth with a napkin. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"How long have you known?"

"I found out before you left"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You never would have left if I had."

"You still should have told me."

Sara moved around the table, pulling a chair closer to Grissom until she was beside him. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Gil. But you needed to go and if I told you, you never would have left my side."

Grissom nodded and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"We're pregnant"

"Yup."

Grissom reached over and gently stroked her stomach.

"You've put on weight"

Sara laughed lightly.

"A comment like that would get you on the sofa on a normal day, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. But if it's any kind of consolation, it looks good."

Sara put her hand over his.

'What are we going to do Gil? We never planned for this"

Grissom leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"We move forward Sweetie. That's what we always do"

"So we're keeping it?'

Grissom nodded slightly.

"I support you in whatever you decide but the idea that we will be parents, that that baby is not just part of me but part of you….."

"I know"

"Have you thought about it while I was away? What you wanted to do?"

"No. A big decision like that would not be happening without you there"

"Good to know. So…we're going to be parents?"

Sara smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Grissom's temple.

"I guess we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - I Wake Up Exhausted

The months passed quickly and with it so did they. They told the rest of the team fairly quickly as Grissom had put his foot down and had decided that Sara would not be working after the six month mark. Sara thought that was fair enough considering the chemicals and emotional issues that they were faced with. It will eventually have to take it's toll on her and her pregnancy, something that she didn't want. Grissom endured her mood swings and cravings with good humour, playing music through headphones over her belly to the baby. It was the changes to her body that she found most startling. As the pregnancy moved forward she found that she found that the body that she was in tune with was no longer her own. She couldn't even do up her shoes, walk properly or move at an speed. Grissom had to help her in the mornings with shoes and anything that was out of her reach. He just smiled, all peace and serenity at her changing form as Sara sometimes raged with impatience. Every time she complained he had a book for her, explaining that the things she was experiencing was perfectly normal. It helped and to be honest, the change in Grissom was worth every second. The look of wonder that was on his face every time the baby kicked, the infinite gentleness as he rubbed her sore muscles and the never-ending patience as she travelled the rocky road to full term. They both decided that the sex would remain a surprise. Nothing really overtly changed in their lives. Grissom's new job lecturing meant that he had a steady 9-5 and Sara found work quieter and quieter which meant that they got to spend more time together. It didn't take long before Sara realized that Grissom was planning something and whatever he was doing, he refused to tell her. He spent hours on the computer, deleting the history as he went so that she could no figure out what he was up too. And if the rest of the team knew, they said nothing at all. It was three weeks after this strange behaviour started that she came home and found Grissom waiting for her. She frowned at him.

"You should be at work"

"I lied. I have the day off today."

"And you lied why?"

Grissom beckoned her forward and when she was close enough he gently blindfolded her.

"Ok Gil, just so you know, after Catherine, I am not comfortable with the whole blindfold thing"

"Trust me"

He gently guided her back downstairs and too his truck. Sara tried to keep track of where they were driving but after twenty minutes, she was completely lost. He stopped the car and guided her out. All Sara could smell was freshly cut grass and flowers. Grissom leaned close to her and spoke low in her ear.

"I got you a present"

"What?"

"You'll see for yourself in a moment. I just thought that it was time for a change and this baby is the perfect time for it."

"So show me already"

Sara felt the blindfold fall away and what stood before her took her breath away. It was the house. When they had first started going out, Grissom asked her more then enough questions, things he could not find out by working with her. One of which was the kind of house that she wanted to have when she finally got around to purchasing one. She had described her dream house in detail and she never, ever thought that it even existed. But here it was before her. It was an much older house then the ones next to it. It needed a paint job but it was beautiful none the less. With three levels, each slightly smaller then the last, high arch windows, a short pebbled path and even flowers littered the wooden fence.

"Gil…"

"What do you think?"

"It's the house. You found my house."

Grissom moved to stand beside her, his arm coming to rest around her expanded waist.

"It took some work and more phone calls then I have ever made in my life but I found it."

"We can't afford this Grissom."

"Yes we can. And we did. This is our new home. I signed the papers yesterday."

"It's ours?"

"That's what I said."

Sara felt the tears start, for the hundredth time that day. Grissom took her on a tour of the house and they discussed that repairs that were required and decided that they would move in and get set up before the baby arrived. They picked the room that would be the nursery and what designs and colours would be on the walls. Sara felt light-headed. It was almost too much. She had a wonderful husband, a baby on the way and now finally a home that was truly theirs, something that they could make their own. And not for the first time since she started her relationship with Grissom, the feeling of happiness almost overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>The move to the new house was a surprisingly quick process. Between the team and Grissom they managed to get the house packed and moved within two days. Sara felt horrible not doing anything, she had been banned from lifting a finger, short of helping pack. Every time she went to pick up a box it was snatched from her hands and she was left just watching the work going on around her. In no time at all they had moved in completely and they had gotten settled in without too many dramas.<p>

* * *

><p>It happened when she was at home. Catherine had come over for a cup of coffee, armed with a large coffee cake and a few bags of baby clothes that she had never cleared out after Lindsay was born. They were having the cake when Sara felt a hard cramp in her stomach. She had been having those for quite a bit lately and she ignored it. When it happened again a few minutes later she had gone to the bathroom to try and find some pain killers. She was in front of the cabinet when she felt a harder, deeper pain and with a rush her water broke. It took her a few seconds to grasp what was going on.<p>

"CATHERINE!"

Catherine came rushing in and came to an abrupt stop just outside the door. She took a few seconds to take in the situation before tugging Sara out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Sit down, take some deep breaths and I'll call an ambulance."

Sara sat and did as she was told but the pain was intense and more then once a moan escaped her lips. She felt a shift in her stomach and a deep urge to push.

"Catherine….I think the baby is coming. It's not going to wait."

Catherine quickly gave their address to the operator over the phone and hung up. She helped Sara lay on the sofa and gave her a small smile.

"I need to see if I can see anything Sara."

"I could just cross my legs and pray really hard."

"I don't think that would do the trick."

Sara sighed and let Catherine lift the edge of her dress. She heard a distinct gasp escape from her friend before Catherine lowered her dress.

"Sara, don't move. I need to make a call"

Sara did as she was told, another contraction cutting off the questions that she had. She heard Catherine dial and speak quickly down the phone. It only took her a moment to realize that she had re-dialled 911.

"I can see the baby's head…..Ok…..yeah I can do that. I'll put you on speaker. Hold on"

Catherine placed the phone on the coffee table before turning back to Sara.

"The baby is coming. The ambulance won't make it here in time."

"Grissom…"

"Shit"

Catherine reached for Sara's mobile and quickly found Grissom's number. He didn't pick up and went to the answering machine. Catherine spoke quickly down the phone, telling him the baby was coming before hanging up. She did another quick search on her phone and found the number for the school and left an urgent message with the receptionist. Catherine dumped the phone back on the counter before turning back to Sara.

"How are you doing?"

"Resisting the urge to push."

Catherine spoke a little louder, directing her attention to the phone.

"Ok, now what?"

"_Ok if Sara is comfortable where she is, Catherine, you need to get some towels, a pair of clean and dry scissors and you'll need something to tie off the umbilical cord."_

Catherine dashed off to get the things that she needed. Sara gripped the arm rests as another wave of pain tumbled over her. It was nothing that she couldn't handle but the intensity was almost too much to deal with.

"Catherine, hurry. I need to push"

Catherine was back in a few moments are arranged the towels, three under Sara and another two aside for the baby. She placed the scissors and a piece of stings on the table before turning her attention to the phone again.

"Next step?"

"_OK, now arrange Sara with her legs wide, dress up and then she can push. Sara, are you ready?"_

"Not really"

Catherine helped Sara arrange herself on the sofa. The baby's head was starting to crown, dark hair already visible.

"Ok Sara, ready when you are"

Sara gritted her teeth and bore down, pushing as hard as she can. She felt the shift and movement between her legs. The pain washed over in steady waves and she suddenly wished that she wasn't in her own home. She wanted the hospital with it's friendly supply of drugs. She stopped pushing as she tried to catch her breath. It was then that the front door flew open and Grissom, flushed and breathless burst through the door. He was instantly at Sara's side, taking her hand and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Hey Sweetie. Couldn't wait for me huh?"

"Hey don't blame me, it's your child's idea thank you very much"

Catherine tugged at Grissom's hand.

"Come and have a look Grissom. You can see the baby's head."

Grissom glanced at Sara quickly before glancing down, a dopey grin coming to his face. He took his position back next to Sara.

"Ok, shall we get this baby delivered then?"

Sara, comforted by Grissom's presence, nodded slightly, gritted her teeth and once again bore down. It took two more hard pushes before, in a rush, the baby was born, pink and screaming in protest. They could all hear the sirens just outside the house as the baby's screams filled the house. Catherine, tears streaming down her face, handed the scissors to Grissom, a wide smile on her face.

"Want to cut the cord, Daddy?"

Grissom nodded and quickly cut the cord. He helped Catherine wrap the baby in a towel before handing the still gurgling bundle to Sara. She kissed the top of the baby's head and smiled up at Grissom.

"Boy or girl?"

"We have a daughter"

Sara looked down at her new daughter before looking again at Grissom.

"Did we ever settle on a name?"

Grissom stroked the thin mist of hair on his daughter's head, a small smile on his face.

"Athena Grace Grissom"

"Goddess of wisdom, huh?"

"Seems appropriate considering her parents"

Sara turned her daughter around so that her head was resting on her knees.

"Hello Athena. Welcome to the world little one"

Athena squirmed in the towel, her face screwed up like a little prune.

* * *

><p>Everything now revolved around Athena. Sara decided to breastfeed which meant that her days and nights were Athena's. Except for the occasion when Grissom insisted she use the pump that Catherine had gotten her and put some in the fridge so that he could occasionally do feeding duty. Not that he was missing out. Every time their daughter cried, he was awake with her and he would watch as Sara fed Athena. Despite her fear, Sara found that motherhood came easier to her then she thought. The only problem she had was that nothing prepared her for the rush of love she had for her new little girl. It was all-consuming. She looked at every thing as a potential risk, from going to the market to people not washing their hands before touching Athena. It got a little mad at one point. The doctor advised waiting for a week or so before taking Athena out on her first outing, just in case. It took almost a month before Grissom to finally leave the house. And that was only because they were missing essentials and Sara was fairly certain he let it get to that point, forcing her into leaving the house. He knew that she would not leave without Athena. Sara was also fairly certain that Athena was also the most spoilt little girl in existence. The team, or as Sara and Grissom called them the official Aunt and Uncle squad, were constantly giving her gifts, picking up random things for her. After much discussion, Grissom and Sara decided that Brass and Catherine were perfect god parents, both more then enough experience between them to look after their little girl; god forbid something should happen. Sara never planned to cash in on that contract but it was safer to be prepared. As Athena grew, going from the helpless infant to a baby girl with a curious nature, Sara found herself seeing her little girl as a toddler then a teenager and finally an adult. It broke her heart that one day her little girl was not going to need her as much anymore. Then Athena would break the mood, her face serious as she tried to put her foot in her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Athena was almost six months old before Sara finally returned to work full time. It was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do, leaving her little girl crying in the sitter's arms, pretending not to hear the protest as she closed the door firmly behind her. She went to work but all she could think about was Athena and the team happily took the baby discussions and picture show, just as interested as she was to hear constant updates. Grissom joined in, filling in any gaps, making sure they knew of every little achievement. Athena had recently found the joys of crawling and the joys of having her parents chase her to stop her falling or catching herself on any sharp objects. Athena found the whole thing hysterical, while Sara was fairly certain that her first grey hair came about simply from the stress of it all. Sara was in Grissom's office eating lunch when his cell rang. She was licking ketchup off her thumb when the look on Grissom's face made her freeze.<p>

"Gil?"

Grissom's face was stone white, his voice barely a whisper.

"That was the hospital. Athena's there"

Sara's heart stopped.

"Why?"

"She stopped breathing"

A wave of nausea and fear almost knocked Sara over but she somehow managed to keep her grip on consciousness. She didn't know how but she found herself flying from that office, Grissom close on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Anything For You

Grissom had to drive. Sara couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything except the horrible pounding in her chest and the rush of blood that was clutching in and out of her ears. She was shaking so hard that she wasn't able to sit still. And the words that Grissom was telling her over and over about keeping calm and that Athena was fine were falling on deaf ears. All she wanted, all she cared about was holding her daughter. Everything would be fine once she had Athena in her arms. Grissom had barely parked the car before Sara jumped out, the people blurring past her and she looked for someone official. She made it to the desk where a young looking nurse was playing on her mobile phone.

"Athena Grissom."

The nurse glanced at her notes, nodding slightly.

"I'll page Dr. Williams for you. Have a seat"

There was nothing else she could do but she didn't want to sit, so she paced. One end of the hall to the other, time dragging as she waited.

"Mr and Mrs Grissom?"

The doctor was young, a stethoscope hanging around his neck, his face serious.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

Sara had to resist the urge to grab the man by his neat, precise collar and shake him. Grissom was beside her, his arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip, that stopped her moving. It supported her as well, because the world was still gently swaying. The doctor glanced at his notes and indicated to the chairs behind them.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No. What is wrong with my daughter?"

The doctor glanced at Grissom.

"We need to run more tests but it appears that Athena has a hole in her heart"

This time the world shifted and Sara could feel herself move with it. Grissom moved quickly, pulling her into a firmer embrace, have dragging, half carrying her to the chair. Sara could feel the tears falling from her face, the scream that was building lodged painfully in her chest. She couldn't breath.

"Sara"

Grissom had her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye, trying to bring her back from her terror and fear.

"Breathe Sara."

The doctor had moved closer to them, kneeling next to Grissom.

"It's not as serious as it seems."

Sara's voice came out strangled and dry when she protested.

"How can you say that? She has a hole in her heart."

The doctor sighed and took the seat next to Sara.

"Once we have it confirmed we can discuss treatments. But from what I can see, it's not too severe. An indicator is that fact it has taken this long to see any kind of sign, severe heart defects are seen at birth. And judging from the results so far, Athena is definitely not an ill child. She was fine within an hour of being picked up in the ambulance and right now is entertaining the nurses with some impressive raspberries. And demanding her Mummy and Daddy"

The doctor offered Sara a smile, his hand coming to rest on hers.

"Athena is going to be fine. Babies are stronger then people give them credit for. At worse, she may need surgery, which in this day and age with require a small scope, not a scalpel. At best, she's on medication for a little while and we assess her in a year or so, when she's a little older. When you're ready, she's in room 7A"

The doctor nodded at Grissom before standing and moving away. Sara couldn't seem to let the words into her head or her heart. All she heard was that her baby girl had a hole in her heart. Her breathing was still painful and jagged, coming out in unformed gasps. Grissom placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to focus on him.

"Athena is going to be fine. Sara, listen to me. Athena is fine."

Sara closed her eyes and waited for his words to sink in. It took a few moments for her heart to start a normal rhythm again, for her to remember how to breathe. Her voice was soft as she repeated the words to herself over and over. Athena was fine.

"I need to see her Grissom"

Grissom didn't protest, tasking her hand and finding the room, Sara being lead blindly. She heard Athena's infectious laughter before they even entered the room and it made her smile. As long as Athena was laughing, everything had to be ok. A young nurse was leaning over the side of the cot, talking in low, sweet tones. When Sara and Grissom entered, the nurses eyes widened and she spoke excitedly to Athena.

"Guess who's here little one?"

Never one to miss out on something going on, Athena pulled herself into a standing position, her mop of dark hair peeking out over the top of the cot. She smiled that beautiful gummy smile of hers and started chattering excitedly. Sara moved forward and swept her daughter into her arms, breathing in her sweet baby smell.

"Mama"

Sara paused in surprise. She leant back a little to look at Athena.

"Did you just say Mama?"

Athena giggled and pointed at Grissom.

"Mama"

Sara smiled.

"That's Dada"

Athena giggled again and clenched her little fists.

"Mama"

Sara glanced at Grissom, who moved forward and put his arms around them both. The nurse slipped from the room quietly. Athena continued her chatter and Sara was surprised at how many words she recognised. Trust their daughter to learn how to speak after a health scare.

* * *

><p>Athena, health now perfect, continued to grow in leaps and bounds. She went from crawling to standing to walking and it scared Sara. She was growing too quickly. Gone were one word commands, now her little girl was forming unsteady sentences.<p>

"Mummy, no."

Sara grinned as Athena took the cookie anyway, despite her protest. Everything was 'no' at the moment. Sara cleaned up the banana that Athena had tossed onto the floor earlier, noticing the smear of the fruit on her jeans.

"Athena, how exactly did you get banana on my jeans?"

Athena laughed.

"Mummy, nana jeans."

"Precisely."

Athena kicked her feet, her concentration back on the cookie. Grissom arrived home a few minutes later, Athena all but throwing herself at him.

"Daddy!"

Grissom dropped his bags carelessly on the floor, scooping her up in his arms. She stroked his face, giggling at the stubble before grabbing at his glasses. This was when Sara found Grissom sexiest, when he was standing there, lost in the orbit of his daughter. He was endlessly patient with her. Sara would sometimes find herself at the end of her tether, frustrated but Grissom was as steady as a rock. He read from his science journals to her and she would listen, completely enchanted by his voice. He would explain things to her in a slow, patient fashion and Sara wondered just how much their daughter understood. She was a little advanced for her age but even Sara had trouble understanding some of the things that Grissom would talk about. None of that mattered. The sight of them together was the most beautiful thing in the world. Athena had started bouncing in Grissom's arm's, chattering away excitedly. Sara caught the tail end of one comment; 'Mummy, nana jeans', which reduced the little girl into another fit of giggles. Grissom nodded occasionally, commenting when Athena demanded it before placing a kiss on her chubby cheek and setting her onto her little feet. Athena started to walk, almost smooth and confident now, back to Sara, Grissom's glasses still in her hand. She handed them to Sara, the lenses smeared from her banana hands.

"Daddy's four eye."

Sara snorted slightly and wondered when Athena had heard that comment. She had been spending a huge amount of time with her self-designated Aunt and Uncle's, so it could have been any of them.

"No, Daddy has two eyes."

Athena frowned, glancing at Grissom before the glasses again.

"No, four."

Sara knelt down, level with her daughter now.

"Mummy has two, Athena has two and Daddy has two."

Athena shook her head.

"Daddy has four. 2,3,4."

Athena crossed her arms over her little chest, her lips in full pout mode. She was right and she would be damned if any adult would tell her differently. Sara resisted the smile that tugged at her lips. She definitely was their daughter.

"Shall we see?"

She scooped up Athena and approached Grissom.

"See, he only has two."

Athena pointed at the glasses in Sara's hand.

"No, four."

"Athena, those are to help Daddy see. So when he read to you he can see the words properly."

Athena, convinced the world was full of liars, shook her head again.

"No."

Sara shrugged and lowered Athena back to the floor, watching as she went to play with the puzzle that she had abandoned earlier.

"She's stubborn like you."

Sara snorted slightly.

"More like you. That pout of hers is identical to yours."

"Nope, that's you all over."

Sara turned to her husband, her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?"

Grissom smiled widely and it took Sara a moment to realise why. She had just opted for the same pose that Athena had moments ago.

"Oh shut up. She could do worse."

Grissom laughed and pulled her into his arms, laying a sweet kiss on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his close, breathing the scent of soap off his skin.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. But as always, much better now that I am home. I got asked the most interesting question today.'

Sara pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

"What was that?"

"If I was disappointed that Athena was a girl."

Sara felt that silly little flare in her chest. It always came up when her daughter was questioned, the old maternal instinct to hunt and kill anyone that doubted the little girl.

"Asshole."

"Not what I said. I said a word that Athena should not be learning until at least the age of twenty-one. I told him that if my lot in life was to be surrounded by beautiful women, then I would die a deliriously happy man. He's not worth it. He's not good at his job and his students hate him."

"Is he alone and unhappy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Athena is perfect and I will not have anyone doubting that."

"Preaching to the choir."

Sara pulled him closer still, pressing another kiss to his lips, Grissom breaking it off with a frown.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you are today?"

"Even with my nana jeans?"

Grissom smiled.

"Particularly with your nana jeans."

"No, you have not. Please continue."

Grissom pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You, Sara Grissom get more and more beautiful everyday. And I love you."

Sara grinned back and they sunk into another kiss, Athena chattering to herself just behind them.


End file.
